The New Virus
by Lord-Death
Summary: This is my story about the evil works of Umbrella Corporation, after Resident Evil Code: Veronica X.
1. Chapter One History of The Outbreaks

The New Virus

Chapter One - History of The Viruses Outbreaks (1998-Now)

In 1998, in a city, which the government code name 'Raccoon City,' a female hiker found dead in the near by forest, which the government code name 'Raccoon Forest,' apparently attacked by a wild animal. And the Raccoon City Police Department, RPD, has numerous reports of strange dog like creatures in and near the forest. With more and more remains of dead hikers in the forest, which all are apparent to be eaten, the RPD fears the murders are the work of an extreme religious cult in the forest. So the public demands police action, and the RPD barricaded all roads which head into the forest and contact the STARS, Special Tactical and Rescue Squad, and informed of the situation.

STARS Bravo Team was send into the forest, and they discover an old mansion hiding deep in the forest. But the helicopter's engine fails and contact was lost, so Alpha Team was send to investigate the forest area and to locate and rescue Bravo Team. After the Alpha Team locate Bravo Team's helicopter with no survivors at the site, the team was attack by several mutant dogs, which force the remaining survivors to flee the to the mansion. The STARS discover that the mansion is a government secret laboratory, code name 'Umbrella Corporation.' After fighting the mutant creatures, due to a recent outbreak of a biological virus, G-Virus, at the lab, and fight with Albert Wesker, a traitor, and the Tyrant, the 'Ultimate Biological Weapon'. The survivors; Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Brad Vickers, Barry Burton and Rebecca Chambers, destroy the mansion and escape by helicopter.

The survivors return to the city, and accuse the government for the outbreak and covering it up, by saying the corporation is a large medicinal industrial for almost all home medicinal merchandise. But the local people and the police are unwilling to investigate or talk to Umbrella or the government about it. So all but Jill Valentine and Brad Vickers, head to Europe to investigate Umbrella. A series of inexplicable and strange murders occur in the city and a number of unidentified creature sightings occur. So RPD recruits several new officers to help to handle this chaos, including a young officer, Leon Kennedy.

Umbrella's new virus, T-Virus, spreads from the city sewers and begins to infect the neighborhoods, of the city. As the people gradually to turn into an army of the undead and the RPD mounts a final stand against them and attempt to contain the outbreak. The mercenaries of the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service, UBCS, arrive at the same time apparently to assist in rescue efforts. But both, the RPD and UBCS, are overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of the undead, and only few survive.

Jill and Brad, survive the confrontation but remain in the city with a strange new menace, Nemesis, who begins to stalk them. Brad is kill by it, and Jill escapes with the few survivors of UBCS, Carlos, Mikhail and Nicholai. They escape to the Clock Tower in the suburbs where they make contact with a rescue helicopter. At the same time Leon arrives in the city, as Claire Redfield arrives to find her brother, Chris. But them flee into the Police Station from the zombie infested streets, only to find G-Virus infected William Birkin, and the main labs of Umbrella.

They find some other survivors, Ada Wong and Sherrie Birkin, a 12 year-old girl, but Ada is an Umbrella spy sent to recover the G-Virus. Ada appears to die in a confrontation with a mysterious stalking zombie in order to save Leon, but she later escapes the city. The stalking zombie and mutated William are destroy in the confrontations with Leon and Claire, who later escape the city with Sherrie, and destroy the labs.

Jill was infect by the T-Virus, so Carlos went to the hospital, in hopes to find the antidote, in which he survives an attempt assassination by his leader Nicholai and found the antidote. After escaping the hospital before it is blown up by charges set by Nicholai, he cure Jill. She discovers the real agenda of Nicholai, which he has been sent by Umbrella to study the effects of the T-Virus infection on the people of the city, and study how effective the creatures in the city are in combat, by using the mercenaries as bait. Barry warn Jill that the government is planning to launch a nuclear missile at the city to prevent further spreading of the T-Virus. Jill and Carlos makes their way to the city's waste disposal factory, is Umbrella secret lab. Which Jill finally destroys Nemesis in a final showdown, by using an experimental laser canon built by Umbrella. Jill and Carlos was rescued by Barry, just before the nuclear warhead hit's the city. And covering it up by lying to the public.

Three months later, Claire, was catch by Umbrella's forces when she was breaking into a Umbrella's HQ. And send to a prison on an isolated island, which was attack by a unknown force. She and Steve Burnside, prisoner on the island, escaped in the chaos, only to find more secret of Umbrella.

In 1999, another outbreak of the both of the viruses, G-Virus and T-Virus, in the city of Colorado Springs, Colorado. For a year the survivors fought their way through the chaos, and the government fought their way to contain the viruses inside the cities limits. A survivor, Andy O'Neal, join with a group of mercenaries, and help them to contain the outbreak, but after another year, the mercenaries and the government found any more survivors. So they start to escape the Epidemic Sector, code name 'Epidemic Sector 53.' But as they escaping O'Neal was bitten by a zombie, and Umbrella took him to study, and use the newly virus, X-Virus…


	2. Chapter Two Aftermath

The New Virus

Chapter Two - Aftermath

_2002 - In Umbrella Mountain Base, in the Colorado Rocky Mountains_

A door opens to a small white room, in this room a body hook up with several tubes and hoses, as two female walk into and close the door behind them. The body is O'Neal, with a patch over his left eye, and with most of the hoses on his left forearm. The machine which most of the hoses and tubes hook up to, is flashing in green 'awake,' as one of the females went toward it, "Lisa! Lisa, go and get Dr. Thompson, now!" The nurse says, who is Jane.

As Lisa and Dr. Thompson walks into the room, as Jane walk toward them, "He should awake up very soon, Doc."

"Good, awake him up." Dr. Thompson says, as Jane walk to the machine and hit a button, and O'Neal starts to open his eye several minutes after Jane hit's the button. After a few minute, O'Neal is sitting up as the nurses remove the tubes and hoses from him. O'Neal stare at the wall as Dr. Thompson walks in with Mark Gonzalez and Stephen Hogan, "Where the hell am I?"

"Mr. O'Neal, I'm Dr. Joe Thompson, and you are in a hospital. You was in a fight, you had kill the young boy." Dr. Thompson says as he sits near the bed.

"A fight, is that why my head hurts and I can not see out of my left eye or open it?"

"Yes, you lost your eye, and you had a huge cut on your left side of your head."

"And about my arm, why does it hurts like a bitch?"

"I will tell you later." Dr. Thompson smiles, and O'Neal looks down toward the ground.

_Few weeks later_

He walk into Dr. Thompson's office as several other people are sitting and watching O'Neal. He is wearing a black paints and shirt with combat boots and some black groves, and a eye patch over the left eye. He walk toward the desk, "Dr. Thompson, you still have not told me about this thing in my eye."

"OK, well you had lost your eye in a fight several weeks ago, so we put an artificial eye." Dr. Thompson says as he opens a drawer and take out a file.

"An artificial eye?"

"Yes, artificial eye, which can filter through five settings: Infrared, Night Imaging, Thermal Imaging, Low-Light Amplification, and Air Density Pressure. It can also have switch for X-rays so you can see through walls and doors. And now you can see everything and anything. It also works with the Laser Sight to lock onto targets. And you can zoom in about 100 time, has you bio scan and allow you view where your team is at and your enemy is at." Dr. Thompson says as he hands him the file, "Here read this, it is about the artificial eye."

O'Neal look at the file, and then at Dr. Thompson, then he walk out. After O'Neal step out, Stephen Hogan says, "Does he have any memory of what happen, the Corporation wants to known?"

"I don't known, he may not reminder, but for now he does not have any."

"But in the next two days, or two years, will he regain any memory?" Mark Gonzalez says.

"May be, but he is the ultimate soldier."

"Yes, he is, but we can not allow him to reminder what happen, ok?" Stephen as he and Mark stand up.

"Ok." Dr. Thompson says as them two walk out.

In a dark room O'Neal and another soldier are training fighting with

_Few days later_

As O'Neal sleep, he is turning his head, and his left arm as shaking.

_--O'Neal's dream--_

O'Neal is running down the streets of Colorado Springs, as several mutant creatures, the new hunters, Predator, are chasing him. He run into a huge warehouse, when the Predators jump onto the roof. He stops and turn around, looking for the creatures, when he thought it is safe he step toward the door. But a Predator jump down from the roof, and try to attack him, but O'Neal jump out of the way. Then O'Neal run down the hallway, but hallway is a dead end, so when he hit the end, he toward the approaching creature. But a guy appear front of him, "Use it, Andy, use the power that they give you." O'Neal can see through him, the Predator's right arm grow into a sword like thing, about three feet long. "Andy, you are part of it now! So use the same power!" Andy look at the person.

"You are dead, you die…" O'Neal looks down, and then back at him, "You die during the outbreak, it kills you."

"Yes, but it's a dream, the ones who did it, are using you, and turning you into a creature, into a puppet and then have you kill people…like your family…your girlfriend." The Creature disappear, and O'Neal hit the ground and put his hands on his head and scream in angry, as the person walk toward him, "But you can do something, you can fight them, fight against them and find A-Team. And save millions or billions of lives."

"How?" he hiss, as his left arm, parts of his neck, and the left side of his face begin to change color, from light tan to greenish-black. And his eye change from greenish-blue to black. And the hallway change into a huge open room with three Predator.

"Fight them all, Andy." The person says, as the Predators run toward O'Neal. Punch the first one across the room and into the wall, then grab the second one and hurl it across the room and into the same wall but only ten feet higher. The last one stops about ten feet from him, hiss it O'Neal. O'Neal watch it, and then jump high into the air and landed on it. As he landed, he punch the shit out of it, and then kick it hard, then grab its' neck with both hands and twist it hard. When the body hit's the ground, O'Neal's arm start to change back. "Good, Andy, good job. See this is the power they give to you. And they have lie to you, they have lie about what hap…"

_--back in the room--_

O'Neal jump up, and sit up as he think about the dream, and what the ghost of his dead friend says. "My life, my whole life they took my whole fucking life away from me." O'Neal says it himself, "I will get revenge!"

_Next day_

O'Neal walk down the hallway toward Dr. Thompson, "Hey Thompson stop!" he yells, and Dr. Thompson stops and turn toward him.

"Oh, hello O'Neal."

"We need to talk, and now!" O'Neal says as he stops near Thompson.

"Yeah what?"

"What really happed to me?"

"I told you, your get into a bad fight…" O'Neal interrupt him. "Bullshit! I reminder something in a city with creatures that killing people, and my family!" O'Neal yells as he getting angry.

"I don't known what you are talking about, it is the drugs…" O'Neal interrupt him again, but the doc is calm, "Its not the drugs, it's a dream I had. You kill my family, my friends, and my girlfriend, and my life…" O'Neal getting real angry now and start to walk toward Thompson, as he walking back, "And you are using me to kill more!"

"No! No we are not! We save your life, O'Neal, we save you from death." Dr. Thompson yell back at O'Neal as two nurses run to get the guards.

"It was my time to go, but…but…you have to change it!" O'Neal yelling as he getting ready to hit him, two guards grab his hand and try to throw him down. But O'Neal knock one guard back and flip the other one over him and then break his arm. Then start to run toward the elevators, but three more guards with a shock rifles, so O'Neal stop and turn to the windows. He run and jump through the four floor's windows, as O'Neal falls to the earth at high speed, Dr. Thompson and the guards peek out the windows. When O'Neal hit's the ground on his feet, his right leg break and the bone went through the skin, but something green ooze out of the leg and then warp it around the leg. O'Neal watches it, when the green stuff disappear, the leg is fine. O'Neal runs into the near by forest as Dr. Thompson and several guards try to run after him.


End file.
